Sesame Workshop
Logo descriptions by Nicholas Aczel, WileE2005,'' and Juniorfan88''' Logo captures by mr3urious, V of Doom, snelfu, and Mr. Logo Lord Editions by V of Doom and CuriousGeorge60 Background: First known as "Children's Television Workshop" it was called in 1969-2000, this non-profit production company was founded in 1968 by Joan Ganz Cooney to create the critically-acclaimed children's show Sesame Street. Until 2000, CTW has produced shows such as 3-2-1 Contact, Square One, Cro, Ghostwriter, The Electric Company, Big Bag, Dragon Tales and many other edutainment titles. In 2000, the company was renamed to "Sesame Workshop" to symbolize their move beyond producing just television shows and to capitalize on the''Sesame Street'' name. Children's Television Workshop 1st Logo (Sesame Street Custom Logo 1) (May 10, 1969-November 21, 1983) Nicknames: "The Plaque", "CTW Plaque" Logo: We have 2 still images. Still image 1 was of a regular on the show (sometimes more than one) (i.e. Big Bird, Oscar, Susan, Gordon, Bob, etc.) holding up the Sesame Street title logo, which was a rectangular street sign in dark green and had a yellow border. Some small text in a semi-circle above the rectangle read CTW, which stands for "Children's Television Workshop". Still image 2 featured another regular, (again, sometimes more than one, sometimes none at all), holding up a fancy-looking plaque made of marble. The name: '''CHILDREN'S TELEVISION' ''WORKSHOP''' appears in blue, black, or pale green in front of the plaque. The text was written more sloppy for a long time, but starting around 1979, it was written more neatly. Initially, this would be done in front of a blue background, but around 1976, it was switched to a random outdoor location (such as Central Park, the 123 Sesame Street apartment steps, etc.). Variants: *A version exists where the copyright date flashes below (this was primarily used in the 1970-71 season). *On the first pilot episode, the real Sesame Street sign was used instead. *The beginning of Big Bird in China had the words "THE CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" written in an Asian-style font with a Chinese text translation on the right, all on a red background. *On 1976-1977 episodes of Sesamstraat, the logo is in a cursive font and there's no plaque. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Static logos are usually cheap. Music/Sounds: The closing of the Sesame Street credits theme plays, as a random SS character says "Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop". Music/Sounds Variants: *On at least one episode, Bert adds a weary "Good night" at the end. *Another episode features the character Cookie Monster, after saying the announcement, adds "...whatever that is." Availability: While 1969-1983 (Seasons 1-Season 14) Sesame Street episodes are no longer aired on TV, this logo can be found on the Sesame Street: Old School DVD box sets. Scare Factor: Minimal. 2nd Logo (The Electric Company Custom Logo) (1971-1977) Nickname: "The Electric Company Logo" Logo: On episodes of The Electric Company, the closing credits always featured the animated opening title to the show, in which the logo is seen in a cloud-like shape which in turn is seen with several cloud-like shapes and a box that's connected to both sides of the screen. The words "THE ELECTRIC COMPANY" wave, wiggle, and change to the words "THE CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" in orange. Afterwards, the box-like shape would open up and allow the CTW logo to wiggle away. Variant: On seasons 1-2, this logo was just two stills of "THE ELECTRIC COMPANY" and "THE CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" in the cloud-shape. The text was also in white. FX/SFX: The words changing/zooming away, the box opening up. Typical Scanimate effects. Cheesy Factor: This logo just SCREAMS "early-'70s", with the tye dye-ish design of the box and the clouds and the pattern seen on the words inside. Music/Sounds: The closing theme was usually heard, and a character from the TV show would always say, "The Electric Company gets its power from... the Children's Television Workshop." Availability: Although the original The Electric Company is no longer on TV, the logo can be found on the show's two "best of" DVDs, released in 2006. Scare Factor: Minimal; seems very party-ish overall, though the cheap animation and voice-over may give a few people the shakes. 3rd Logo (1978-1983, 1988-1989) Nicknames: "The Orange Snake", "The (Orange) CTW Snake," "The CTW Box" Logo: On a black background, four vertical orange rectangles appear in the center of the screen and start transforming into the letters in "ctw" simultaneously. The rectangle on the left stretches slightly to the right and left until it forms a square, then curves to the top and bottom to form a "c'". The rectangle in the middle stretches on all sides vertically and horizontally until it resembles a cross with the top right corner slightly bent, then the bottom side stretches out some more and curves to the right to form a lower case "'t". The two rectangles on the far right stretch in opposite horizontal directions until they connect each other in the middle with a bend in one of the quadrilateral corners for emphasis. The two quadrilaterals, along with the middle right corner of the "t'", stretch to the bottom to form the "'w". The small blue text CHILDREN'STELEVISIONWORKSHOP appears in the top left corner where the "T" and "w'" connect. Variants:*On the first two seasons of ''3-2-1 Contact, the closing logo is still (the animated version appeared at the beginning as an opening logo). *There was a filmed variant where the forming-rectangle animation was much slower, and among finishing, the blue text appears above it. The videotaped variant as seen on 3-2-1 Contact ''speeds up the forming animation, then freezes on the finished "CTW" logo for a few seconds until the "Children's Television Workshop" text appears above it. *An in-credit version appears with the NOS logo in blue on 1988 episodes of ''Sesamstraat. FX/SFX: The rectangles stretching. Cheesy Factor: The cel animation is a bit cheesy, especially in the videotaped variant. Music/Sounds: An eerie synthesizer/electronic tune which sounds like outer-space music, and the once the logo completes, we hear a "ding" at the end to mark the appearance of the "Children's Television Workshop" text. This typically accompanied the videotaped variant. Music/Sound Variant: On Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, we hear a dreamy 8-note tune accompanied by bells and strings. This was used with the filmed variant of the logo. Availability: A VERY tough find. It used to be on the first 2 seasons of 3-2-1 Contact, but was plastered with the Sesame Workshop "House of Boredom" logo on 2000-2003 airings on Noggin. DVD releases of''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' have also deleted it, so the special starts with no logo. However, this can be found on older VHS prints of Christmas Eve on Sesame Street. Scare Factor: Low to medium; it may scare some with its cheesy animation and slightly creepy electronic music, but its pretty tame. The Christmas variant is much tamer, though. But it's not as bad as the next one... 4th Logo (1983-1997) Nicknames: "Sparks (of Doom)", "The CTW Sparks" Logo: On a black background, a spark flies across the top left corner of the screen, writing the word "CHILDREN'S" in blue. It shifts to the middle left cornerand writes "TELEVISION" . Then it shifts to the bottom left corner and writes "WORKSHOP". A ray of light flies from the bottom of the screen and "explodes." The logo "glitters". Variants: *On "3-2-1 Contact" and the first season of "Big Bag", the logo is already formed. The latter also featured the end "glittering" animation on the logo. This variant was (surprisingly) also found at the end of a PBS airing of Elmo Says BOO! *On 1993 video releases of "Plaza Sésamo", the logo is shown on the bottom right of the screen with the 1973-2000 version of the 1973-present Televisa favicon logo at the top left. On 1995-1998 episodes, both logos are in 3D and sometimes spin around each other. *On non-USA airings of "Koki", there is an in-credit variant. *On a 1988 pledge-drive special of Sesame Street ''(later released on video as ''Put Down the Duckie), the logo is superimposed over the end of the final scene. FX/SFX: All the animation in the logo. Cheesy Factor: This logo is probably more cheesy than the 3rd logo because the way the spark scrolls and come back flashing seems very cheesy, almost like a real sparkler used against a blue screen, and the light from the bottom looks like a laser, and electronic sounds are certainly amongst what a stereotypical 1980s logo would sound like as well. Music/Sounds: Three electronic keyboard scales quickly descending, each one heard over the spark animations forming each word, followed by a laser zap. Music/SoundVariants: *On The Best of Elmo, a series of ascending bells ending with a "clang" sound is used instead. *The still variant at the end of Big Bag ''features the end of the show's closing theme. *On ''Sesame Street games for the View-Master Interactive Vision, the logo is silent. Availability: Rare; it used to be on 3-2-1 Contact, various Sesame Street productions (not including the main series itself) and a few other shows from the company, but the "House of Boredom" logo has plastered itself to most older CTW shows when they were reran on Noggin. However, this logo can be found on older 1980s and early 1990s Sesame Street ''and ''3-2-1 Contact ''tapes. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant: *High for those unfamiliar with it, mainly because of the loud electronic music, but some may be put off by the light effects. Also, it's an abosulute eyesore for some people who don't like black backgrounds. *Low for the "bells" variant, the music is much tamer but the visual effects are still a bit ominous. *None to low for the still variant. *Absolutely none for the silent variant. 5th Logo (''Sesame Street Custom Logo 2) (1983-1984) Logo: Superimposed on the screen is an outline of the Sesame Street logo in orange, yellow, or white.(the position varies depending on the episode). This is followed by the CTW logo in its usual font, in that same color. Variant: Some episodes have the CTW logo horizontally arranged (similar to the next custom logo.) FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The logos appearing and disappearing. Very simple and crude effects. Music/Sounds: Same as the first Sesame Street custom logo. Availability: Uncommon; this was used for a short time, and can be found at the end of Sesame Street''episodes from the time period. Check your old tapes! Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (''Sesame Street Custom Logo 3) (1984-1995) Logo: Superimposed on the screen (moving or not), we see the Sesame Street logo flipping in (the position varies depending on the episode). This is followed by the white words "CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" in its usual font sliding in one by one. Variants: *On episodes 2164, 2404, and 2749, the real Sesame Street sign takes the place of the animated one. *On episode 2782, which featured a parody of Wide World of Sports called Wide World of Sesame Street, the SS logo is displayed on the model globe used in the show, and the usual CTW text slides in below it as usual. *Beginning in Season 24 in November 1992, this would not be seen on Fridays, as Sesame Street had introduced a new closing credit sequence for then. *On episode 2929 (and its repeat, episode 3184), a big Sesame Street logo flips in at the bottom, with the CTW text appearing at the top. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The flipping and sliding. Once again, pretty simple effects, but a lot better compared to logo 4. Music/Sounds: Same as before synced up to the animation of the sliding words. Availability: Uncommon; seen at the end of older Sesame Street episodes of the era. Check your old tapes for this one, folks! Scare Factor: None. 7th Logo (Square One TV ''Custom Logo 1) (1987-1991) Logo: On various backgrounds, the Square One TV logo flies around the screen then immediatelydisappears as a copyright notice appears. A few seconds later, the Square One TV goes in random until it reaches the center of the screen. Less than a second later, the Children's Television Workshop appears zooming out plastering the Square One portion of the logo. Thus, the logo reads "CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP TELEVISION." Variants: *For the first season only, the CTW logo text is blue on a black background. For the final two seasons of this sequence, it was changed to a purple background with white text. *In early episodes of Square One TV as well as Friday episodes, the logo would already begin at the copyright screen. FX/SFX: The logo flying and going in random, the CTW logo zooming out. Music/Sounds: The final eight seconds of the ''Square One TV ''theme song (from Seasons 1-3) with Cynthia Darlow saying "100% of ''Square One TV is a production of the Children's Television Workshop." Her announcement is followed by a kid chorus shouting "SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE ONE!" Availability: Uncommon, seen at the end of older Square One TV ''episodes of the era. Check your old tapes for this one, folks! Scare Factor: None. 8th Logo (''Square One TV ''Custom Logo 2) (1991-1992) Logo: On a black and white checkered background, the Square One TV logo zooms in with a copyright notice fading in. Afterwards, it immediately cuts from the CTW logo in pink, to a fully checkered board logo zooming out, revealing the Square One TV logo, turning itself to the right and facing the viewer FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: The closing bars of the Season 4-5 ''Square One TV''theme song with Cynthia Darlow saying "100% of Square One TV is a production of the Children's Television Workshop." followed by a female chorus singing "SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE ONE!" Availability: Uncommon, seen at the end of older ''Square One TV ''episodes of the era. Check your old tapes for this one, folks! Scare Factor: None. 9th Logo (''Mathnet ''Custom Logo) (1991-1992) Logo: On a blue background, we see the Mathnet seal radial wiping in with it's slogan "to congitate and to solve." fading in. FX/SFX: The wiping in, the slogan fading in. Music: Just Cynthia Darlow saying "100% of Mathnet is a production of the Children's Television Workshop." Sometimes, after her announcement, George Frankly would laugh. Variant: Sometimes the logo just appears as a still image. It would usually fade-to the CTW logo. Availability: The original version was seen on Mathnet 1-Hour Specials, but was retained on VHS releases of "The Case of the Unnatural" and Despair in "Monterey Bay." The still variant with the CTW logo was seen on ACME Crime Net prints of "The Case of the Unnatural" and The Calpurnian Kugel Caper". Scare Factor: None. 9th Logo (''Sesame Street Custom Logo 4) (1992-2000) Logo: This is incorporated into the original version of the 1992-2006 Sesame Street closing credit sequence. After the credit scroll, we come across an animated version of the familiar Sesame Street sign flipping in against a cloudy sky with buildings. Big Bird (live-action) walks by and says the usual end spiel as the words "Children's Television Workshop" in white with black outlines is wiped in. FX/SFX: The animated sign and the live-action Big Bird walking by, all done by regular series animator Joey Ahlbum. Music/Sounds: Same as the first three Sesame Street custom logos, but this time the hip-hop playing the theme and the announcer is Big Bird. Availability: Seen on several Sesame Street episodes from the time period starting with the premiere episode of Season 24 (episode 3006), mostly ones that initially aired on Fridays, though some season premieres (such as episode 3786, containing the debut of "Elmo's World") would feature this creditsequence. Some episodes from the period can be found on VHS and DVD. CTW abolished this logo around 2000 when they renamed themselves as Sesame Workshop. Scare Factor: None. 10th Logo (Cro Custom Logo) (1993-1995) Nicknames: "The Rolling Stone", "The Cro Logo", "Prehistoric CTW" Logo: We see two pink boulders against a blue background; one is round, while the other is in the shape of an inverted triangle. Both have cracks and niches in them. From the screen's right, we see a third pink boulder in the shape of a square rolling in. It bumps into the second boulder, and all three boulders crumble apart slightly; each one forms a letter: the first one forms "'''C",the second forms "T'" and the third one forms "'W." Copyright information fades in at the bottom of the screen. FX/SFX: The boulders rolling and breaking. This was produced by Film Roman (who also produced Cro). Cheesy Factor: A somewhat simple logo. Music/Sounds: First we hear several descending trumpet notes, then the sound of the boulders crumbling, and then an ascending four-note piano jingle accompanied by a descending four-note trumpet jingle. Availability: Only used on Cro, which is hardly ever rerun nowadays. Scare Factor: Minimal; this logo is rather cute, but the huge boulders/jagged "CTW" design may turn some people off. 11th Logo (Square One TV Math Talk Custom Logo 3) (1995-1996) Logo: Against an animated purple BG with a white copyright notice below, and after the Square One TV Math Talk logo appears, the CTW logo from logo 4 (in white) slides in word-by-word and in the correct order, from the left, right, and left sides of the screen, respectively. This is succeeded by the funding credits. FX/SFX: Just the letters sliding in. Music/Sounds: The end theme to Square One TV Math Talk (an upbeat tune with horns) with Cynthia Darlow saying "Square One TV Math Talk is a production of the Children's Television Workshop.". Availability: Uncommon; seen on tapes of Square One TV Math Talk(a spin-off of Square One TV used for instructing teachers), which is hardly, if ever, aired on TV. Scare Factor: None. 12th Logo (Ghostwriter Custom Logo) (1992-1995) Logo: On a black BG in the center of the screen, the Ghostwriter from the show of the same name appears (in yellow) and flies across the top of the screen from left to right, wiping in the words "Ghost'writer" (in green, and in the show's font) with "is produced by" below it (in red). Then, all of a sudden, the "W" and "T" in "writer", as well as the "C" in "produced" drop out, swirl around, and form a large "'CTW" in the colors you see here, shoving the rest of the words off the screen. Ghostwriter then flies across the screen from right to left, wiping in the words "in association with BBC TELEVISION" ("BBC" being displayed as its familiar logo from the time) below that. Variant: Later episodes do not have the BBC info. FX/SFX: The text being formed, as well as Ghostwriter himself. Pretty standard 2D effects. Music/Sounds: A funky bass/synth guitar tune, as well as scribbling sounds as the words are being formed. Someone probably says "Ghostwriter is a production of the Children's Television Workshop.". Availability: Seen at the end of the BBC television show Ghostwriter on select PBS stations. Perhaps retained on the DVD. Scare Factor: None. 13th Logo (1995-2011) Nicknames: "The Bouncing Letters", "Play it Smart", "The Sailors' Hornpipe Logo", "The CTW Semicircle" t Smart". Logo: On a shady cyan background, we see a yellow semi-circle (the same one from the Sesame Street logo) turned on its bottom side with the red letters "C'", "'T", and "W'" positioned from left to right. The C bounces on the semicircle, making it slant to the left. Then the T twists in a slight angle around while the W bounces. The semicircle rebounds to its original position, then the three letters bounce together, pushing the semicircle to the ground. The semicircle bounces up and rotates a few times before settling into a position halfway up the screen. The text "CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP" comes from underneath the semicircle in yellow. The three letters flip in the air and land on the face of the semicircle. The sign bounces once more as the text "PLAY IT SMART" appears below in black. Variants: *There was an early version of this logo without "PLAY IT SMART". Also, the shadow still appears behind "'CTW" after the logo forms. *A still version of this logo was seen on Nintendo 64 versions of Elmo's Letter Adventure and Elmo's Number Journey. *On 1998-1999 episodes of Plaza Sésamo, a picture of the logo flies around with the 1973-2000 version of the 1973-present Televisa favicon logo. *On 1995-1998 episodes of Sesame Street, an in-credit version (without the semicircle) appears behind a blueish green curtain. On 1998-1999 episodes, it appears on a purple static background, then slides to the left to show Big Bird saying, "toodle-loo!" before the fundings are announced. The text and music were both modified for the 2000 season, while everything else remained the same, although the variant ends to show corporate sponsors after Big Bird signs off. On 1999-2000 episodes of Dragon Tales, an in-credit version (without the semicircle) appears on the nighttime at Dragon Land background and the text was modified and music was modified as the Dragon Tales song. *There was a logo without a semicircle in sometimes Sesame Street International ending credits in 2002-2011. FX/SFX: Very nice CGI from Pittard Sullivan! Music/Sounds: A horn playing a tune that starts out similar to "Sailor's Hornpipe", accompanied by bouncing sound effects. Availability: Near extinction: lthough this logo was sort of common in the late 1990s and early 2000s, it has since become increasingly rare and hard to find. It was seen on Seasons late 26-early 31 (1995-2000) episodes of Sesame Street, ''later ''Big Bag ''episodes and all Season 1 episodes of Dragon Tales when they were aired on television in 1999 and April 2000, while re runs of later episodes of Season 1 and newer seasons of the show use the 2000 Sesame Workshop logo, however re runs of earlier episodes still use this logo. The early version can be found on the VHS releases of ''Elmopalooza, Cinderelmo ''(the DVD release also has the logo intact), Elmo's World, and ''Elmo's World Babies Dogs and More (''however later printings replace it with the House of Boredom logo. . Also appears on the games Elmo's Letter Adventure, and ''Elmo's Number Journey for the Playstation and Nintendo 64. It is also available on only one Dragon Tales DVD of the time, the DVD release of Dragon Tales: Adventures in Dragon Land, ''along with some VHS tapes of Dragon Tales''. Scare Factor: None; this is a cute logo (way better than the 4th logo). The "in-credit" Sesame Street variant may get to some. 14th Logo (The Adventures in Elmo in Grouchland Custom Logo) (October 1, 1999) Nicknames: "CTW Car", "The CTW Semicircle II" Logo: On a light-blue background, we see the Children's Television Workshop semicircle from the previous logo on some wheels and then it stops. A door comes out of the logo and a bunch of letters come out of the semicircle, and form the words "CHILDREN'S TELEVISION WORKSHOP". As we zoom out, the semicircle leaves and the letters get pushed up to form the logo as the semicircle re-appears. FX/SFX: 2D animation produced by The Ink Tank in New York. Music/Sounds: A bouncy piano tune, and a crowd of adults talking when the letters get off. Availability: Rare; appeared at the end of The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. Spotted on the 1999 VHS print and the DVD print. Scare Factor: None, this is another cute logo. _______________________________________________________________ Sesame Workshop 1st Logo (2000-2011) Nicknames: "House of Boredom", "The Sesame Workshop House" Logo: On a white background, we see an abstract green house with a purple roof and the text: sesame workshop outlined below. The window of the house is filled with yellow glitter. The house bounces and the roof explodes open to the right, sending the glitter sprinkling all over. Some of the glitter remains to form a lightning bolt crowned with a star, some sprinkles to the left to fill the "sesame" text with purple, and some sprinkles to the right to fill the "workshop" text with green, rendering it like this: sesameworkshop Variants: Here are the four variants of this logo: *Green house and purple roof (most common variant; it replaces the CTW logo shown on 1999-2000 episodes of Dragon Tales) (2000-2005). *Red house and purple roof (seen only on the CTW/Noggin co-production The Upside Down Show). *Purple house and green roof (seen on CTW/Noggin co-productions) *Purple house and red roof (second common variant; it usually plasters old CTW logos). This one is the first to contain the byline as described below. This variant also is used to plaster over the Noggin Originals logo. *Blue house and green roof (seen on Plaza Sésamo and perhaps other foreign-language co-productions of Sesame Street, also spotted on Spanish episodes of Pinky Dinky Doo). *The text "The nonprofit organization behind Sesame Street and so much more" (in the same color as the house) is shown below on occasion. *Green house and green roof (seen on Shara'a Simsim). *On some occasions. the www.sesameworkshop.org URL can be seen underneath the sesameworkshop text. *There was a still version of this logo with the green roof and blue house. It can be seen on Elmo's World Singing Drawing and more, Elmo's World Flowers Bananas and more, and earlier prints of Let's Make Music (later printings used the red roof and purple house) *Another variant has been discovered using the purple house and red roof, and features a byline reading "A nonprofit educational organization" in 2003 and "A nonprofit educational organization behind Sesame Street" in 2004-2006 underneath the sesameworkshop text, and the sesameworkshop.org URL can be seen underneath. In-Credit Variants: *On 2000-2002 episodes of Sesame Street, the 1998-2000 in-credit variant of the CTW logo was now modified to read "Sesame Workshop" (without the house of boredom). The music was also modified again in 2001, while everything else remained the same and in 2001, the text was modified. *On Dragon Tales, the Sesame Street in-credit variant of the CTW logo from 1999 was displayed during the end of the ending credit sequence and now modified to read "Sesame Workshop". *On 2003-2006 Sesame Street ''episodes, the in-credit variant from 2000 was displayed during the end of the 1992-2006 ending credit sequence. In 2004, the text was modified. *On 2007 ''Sesame Street ''episodes, another in-credit variant of the logo, without a house of boredom and used which consisted of the "a production of sesameworkshop" and the "The non-profit organization..." byline as well, all in green text on a black background. This was eventually replaced with the second logo in the next season. This also appears on the new series of ''The Electric Company (without the byline). *A 2000 superimposed variant can be found at the end of Sesame English. Plaza Sésamo Variant: On episodes of Plaza Sésamo from 2000, a picture of the logo flies around with the 1973-2000 version of the 1973-present favicon-ic/faviconic Televisa logo. FX/SFX: The sparkles and house forming. The logo was designed by Carbone Smolan; animation was by The Ink Tank. Cheesy Factor: The animation is a bit tacky. Music/Sounds:A tuba plays at the start, then we hear a pop sound with a roof of a giggling child, and then a short tuba and accordian piece. In some cases, it uses the end theme of a show. Music/Sounds/Varients * The still variant with the blue house and green roof uses 6 ascending synthesized piano notes, followed by descending tuba notes * The Around the World promo has Whoopi Goldberg talking about Sesame Workshop in different countries, and a lively electric bass tune with drums and an oboe. This variant was used starting in 2004. Availability: Very common, as it is pretty much on every show PBS and Sesame Workshop distribute together, with the exception of 2000-2007 episodes of Sesame Street. Also, when shown on 2000-2005 episodes Dragon Tales, this logo would appear before Sony's Boxes (or bars) of Boredom and it does/did in 2002-2005! It was also shown on re runs of Season 1 episodes of Dragon Tales, along with Season 2 and Season 3 episodes of said show. It can also be found on most Dragon Tales DVDs and VHS tapes, except for Dragon Tales Adventures in Dragon Land (that DVD used the CTW semi-circle logo instead, however the front, back, and disc cover had this logo). Scare Factor: None; it's a clean (and BORING!) logo. 2nd Logo (International Sesame Street/Pinky Dinky Doo Custom Logo) (2008- ) Nicknames: "SesameWorkshop All-Stars," "The Elmo Logo," "Uh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!," "Elmo's LOL", No House of Boredom Logo: On a yellow background, the green "sesame" text is seen, arranged like this: sesame Next to it, various stills of CTW/Sesame Workshop characters appear one-by-one next to the logo, including characters from CTW/Sesame Workshop co-productions outside of the USA. Characters include, from left to right: Cookie Monster, Chamki (from Galli Galli Sim Sim, the Indian co-production of SS), a clay-mation Bert (from "Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures"), Big Bird, a clay-mation Ernie (also from "Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures"), Abelardo Montoya (from Plaza Sésamo, the Mexican co-production of SS), Kami reading a book (from "Takalani Sesame", the South-African co-production of SS) and Pinky (from Pinky Dinky Doo). Then the "workshop" text pops in letter-by-letter from right to left, replacing the characters, and is now arranged like this: sesameworkshop A still of Elmo fades in reclining on the O, and we hear Elmo's distinctive laughter. Variant: Sesame Tree, Northern Ireland's co-production of Sesame Street, uses a special still variant that shows the Sixteen South logo and SW logos at the top with "Produced in association with BBC Northern Ireland" below it, along with a copyright date. FX/SFX: The characters appearing and changing into the text, Elmo fading in. Music/Sounds: The standard audio is a tuba and bass clarinet tune that starts out similar to Cruella De Ville song from 101 Dalmatians with accordions followed by Elmo's distinctive laugh when he fades in. On 2008-present Sesame Street episodes, the ending of the then-current Sesame Street closing theme is heard, with Elmo's laugh heard at the end. The Sesame Tree variant uses the end theme of the show. Availability: Current; seen on episodes of Sesame Street starting with Season 39 (2008). It also can be seen on Plaza Sésamo. It was also seen on Galli Galli Sim Sim, before the 1987-present Turner logo. Scare Factor: None, unless you hate Elmo so much he scares you. Category:Logos Category:Closing Logos Wiki